EL RIVAL EN EL AMOR DE NARU:
by adeliaduquennezz
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA TRATARA DE COMO NARU SE IRA ENAMORANDO POCO A POCO DE MAI PERO MAI CAMBIARA DE OPINION CERCA DE LO QUE SIENTE POR NARU, YA QUE UN NUEVO CHICO ENTRARA EN SU VIDA PROVOCANDO QUE EL Y NARU LUCHEN POR EL AMOR DE ELLA, PERO ESE CHICO MIESTERIOSO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE MAI OCULTA UN GRAN SECRETO, SI QUIEREN SABER MAS BUENO SIGANME...
1. EL comienzo de una pesadilla

Naru estaba leyendo un documento cerca de unos asesinatos que habían pasado cerca de una casa abandonada en la ciudad de Tokio, la cual la llama ron "la casa maldita" las personas que Vivian cerca de ahí le habían dicho a Naru que en las noches se oían lamentos y gritos de dolor y también risas y voces perversas, Naru interesado en el tema decidió tomar el caso para investigarlo, la puerta se abrió dejando a entrar a mai, le llevo su te a Naru quien solo miraba los documentos, buenos días Naru dijo la chica dándole su te mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida el cual no le hiso ningún caso la chica algo triste se fue ala escuela ya que presentarían unos exámenes, pero Naru y ella no sabían que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre en especial para Naru, continuara...


	2. el nuevo alumno

mai ya había llegado ala escuela


	3. una nueva amistad

CAPITULO 3: UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

mai se habia ido con el nuevo estudiante el cual no sabia como se llamaba hiban caminado por el parque y de ahi se hiban a tomar un cafe un poco timida, ¿disculpa como te llamas, es que no me has dicho tu nombre? dijo mai sonriendole timidamente el chico la miro soprendido pero despues sonrio, si es verdad, de hecho lo dije pero tu no prestabas atenccion a nada, mai lo miro avergonzada, bajo la cabeza apenada, el chico se percato de su actud, no te preocupes le dijo lago apendo ya que pensaba que la habia herido con su comentario, mai no lo miro ya que pensaba en otras cosas, el chico la volvio a mirar sorprendido pero despues se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo calido lo que hizo que la chica se paralizada por completo, lo miro y vio que el muchacho la miraba con cariño, le agarro su cara con su mano lo cual sorprendio demaciado a mai quien se empezo a poner roja de la pena que sentia, el chico la agarro delicadamente del rostro mientras la miraba con cariño para despues acercase lentamente hacia ella lo cual hizo que mai se asustara... mientras que en otra parte, mia dijo naru con seriedad pero no hubo nadien que le contestara, el chico la volvio a llamar pero otra vez no hubo respuesta alguna, asi que la fue a buscar pero no la encontro por la oficina, habia estado tan ocupado viendo aquellos papeles que no se habia percatado que mai no habia llegado o tal vez se habia ido y en no se habia dado cuenta como siempre, lyn entro con unos papeles y unos cafes en las manos, miro a naru quien estaba mirando por la ventana, ¿que pasa naru ? pregunto el hombre mientras miraba serio y un poco preocupado a naru quien se aparto de la ventana para mirar a su maestro con seriedad, nada es solo que mai no esta, dijo serio pero un poco intarnquilo, el hombre lo miro soprendido, ¿mai? pense que estaba contigo o que ya se habia ido, que quieres decir naru, mai no estaba contigo, dijo serio y preocupado por mai, no, yo estaba viendo unos papeles importantes que me llegaron de un caso cerca de una casa abandonada que esta embrujada, los vecinos dicen que escuchan lamentos de dolor y tambien risas perversas, dijo sin importancia pero preocupado ya que no sabia por que lo estaba, seguro se fue a otra parte y tu no te distes cuenta, espera en la noche a lo mejor te habla para decirte por que se fue, dijo tranquilo lyn naru se sento en su asiento mientras ponia las manos para recargar su barbilla, mai seguia estando asustada pero despues se relajo ya que sintio un beso en la mejilla, miro al chico soprendida despues de que este se separo de ella y de nuevo la miro con cariño, q que su... no dijo nada ya que el chico la abrazo con fuerza lo cual volvio a soprender a mai, mi nombre es kanon wakachima dijo el chico con voz calida mientras seguia abrasando a mai la cual se quedo paralizada ya que sintio algo especial por aquel chico desconosio, no como alguien que se pudiera enamorar si no un amigo en quien confiar y tenerle mucho cariño, mai se le nublaron sus ojos ya que por primera vez sintio apollo de alguien y no es que dijiera que sus amigos no la quisieran alcontario siempre la apollaban mas que naru pero un tiempo a otro sus amigos tanto la escuela como el equipo de naru la han hecho un lado y ya no la toman encuenta para nada y eso la tenia triste pero con este nuevo chico que llego se siente de maravilla ya que el le dio lo que en mucho tiempo no tenia "paz, compresion, cariño, amistad y amor" cosa que ya no tenia y si lo esperaba era obvio que jamas le llegaria y menos si lo esperaba de naru, la chica empezo a llorar amargamente lo cual hizo que el chico la dejara de abrazar para mirarla sorprendido pero despues la miro con lastima y la volvio abrazar, bien mai vamos a tomar un cafe ya hace frio, dijo kanon con una sonrisa calida la cual mai correspondio mientras se hiban abrazados hacia la cafeteria, mientras que en otra parte naru estaba decesperado y muy alterado y lo peor era que no sabia por que pero algo le empesaza a preocupar ya que era ya de noche y mai no aparecia y el recordo y como una ola de recuerdos le lleno la cabeza de imajenes las cuales consistia en que mai no habia ido a trabajar el dia de hoy y eso lo soprendio mucho ya que mai nunca faltaba a menos que tuviera algo importante o quizas le habia pasado algo al borde de la histeria naru tomo su saco y salio de ahi dejando a lyn con la palabra en la boca, oye naru adonde... no dijo nada mas ya que naru se habia ido a buscar a mai queria asegurase de que estuviera bien, hiba caminado por las frias y oscuras calles hasta llegar a un parque despues recorrio todo mientras busca a mai pero no vio nada ya resignado se voltio para iise de nuevo ala oficina pero escucho unas risas alegre voz que reconocio imediatamente, voltio alterado y vio a mai quien venia abrazada de un chico, los miro paralizado ya que vio a ese chico desconosido como abrazaba con tanto cariño a mia mientras que esta le correspondia el abrazo mientras sonreia con alegria y calides, una calides que a naru hizo que se paralizara por completo para despues mirar enojado y frio a mabos chicos, la chica miro a kanon con alegria mientras le decia algo que hizo reir al chico, gracias kanon eres muy amable por haberme invi... no dijo nada mas ya que escucho un grito enojado,¡MAI!, continuara...

* * *

PERDON POR LA TARDANSA PERO TUVE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER PERO AQUI YA LES TARIGO LA CONTINUACION ESPERO LES AGRADE...

ADIOS...


	4. dolor y tristeza primera parte

CAPITULO 4: DOLOR Y TRISTEZA PRIMERA PARTE:

mai al oir ese grito voltio rapidamente y miro alterada al igual que kanon quien solo miro ala persona que habia dicho el nombre de mai, vio a un chico alto, delgado de cabello corto y despeinado de color negro ojos violetas oscuros, de tez palida, vestia un abrigo negro con pantalones y zapatos de vestir oscuros, lo miro indiferente ya que no sabia quien era el y por que le habia hablado o mas bien gritado a mai quien lo miraba alterada y sorprendida, ¿¡ naru q ha... no dijo nada ya que naru la silencio de nuevo, eso mismo te pregunto ati, se puede saber por que no fuistes a trabajar el dia de hoy, dijo molesto mientras la miraba friamente lo cual hizo que mai se asustara ya que nunca habia visto asi a naru y eso le daba miedo, era como si sus ojos estuvieran mas vacios y oscuros de lo que llego estar y lo que mas la impresiono de sobre manera fue como la miraba como si la odiara y eso fue lo que mas la lastimo, naru no dejame esplicarte dijo con desesperacion y miedo, pero naru la volvio a callar, esplicar que, que no has venido a trabajar por que estuvistes pasiando con un amigo tullo dijo friamente mientras miraba a kanon con enojo mientras que el otro lo miraba indiferente, para empezar se saluda primero a las personas es una forma educada si no lo sabias dijo friamente kanon, lo cual hizo que mai lo mirara paralizada ya ue nunca nadien le habia hablado asi a naru, quien solo miro al chico con frialdad y rabia, no saludo por que ami no se me da la gana de hacerlo y ademas quien eres tu y por que estas aqui tu solo con mai, dijo serio, kanon solo lo miro indiferente, soy un compañero y tambien un nuevo amigo, mi nombre es kanon wakachima, dijo indiferente mientras se ponia una mano en la cinrura, naru lo miro friamente mientras que mai miraba ambos con miedo y alteracion de que hago malo fuera a pasar, mai vamos ahora dijo naru con sequedad mientras la miraba friamente lo cual a mai le dio miedo, naru tranquilizate por favor le dijo mai con miedo mientras lo trataba de calmar, pero naru no le importo su intento por tranquilizarlo y la jalo de la mano para llevarsela pero no pudo ya que una mano se la arebato con facilidad, mai miro a kanon quien la sujetaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, naru lo miro enojado mientras que kanon lo miro serio, que forma es esa de tratar a una mujer dijo kanon con seriedad, naru lo miro secamente, me permites quiero llevarme a mai para platicar con ella si no te importa, dijo con frialdad, kanon lo miro de la misma forma y sujeto mas a mai, mai lo unico que asi era mirar a ambos con miedo, tristeza y alteracion, tu no te la vas a llevar a ninguna parte me escuchastes asi que pierdete, le dijo kanon con frialdad y otra especie de sentimento afilado y venenoso que mai y naru no supieron esplicar menos mai quien solo miraba al chico con sorpresa. naru lo miro mas enfadado y se acerco asi a el para arrebatarle a mai quien lo miro asustada, tu no eres nadien para decirme que hacer con ella entedistes asi que sueltala de una vez, dijo molesto mientras jalaba a mai con fuerza sin importarle que ella le dijiera que la estaba lastimando, pero de repente naru callo al suelo lastiamdose, mai miro paralizada ya que kanon tenia la mano levantada mientras miraba secamente a naru quien lo miro igual, mai estaba sorprendida ya que nunca nadien habia tratado asi a naru es mas nunca nadien le habia puesto una sola mano encima, pero kanon no le importaba en lo mas minimo lo que llegara decir o hacer naru incluso lo habia empujado al suelo con una facilidad impresionate, mai ven conmigo ¡AHORA! le dijo naru con enfado mientras se llevaba a mai ala fuerza pero esta se solto y lo empujo, lo miro con seriedad y tristeza para despues voltiarse y irse con kanon quien miraba con despresio a naru lo cual hizo que la chica se asustara mucho, kanon se percato de ello la miro preocupado para despues abrazarla con cariño, naru la miro paralizado como es que mai lo habia tratado de esa manera y lo peor como era que ella se habia ido con ese estraño antes que con el quien era el que mas conosia de toda una vida , la miro friamente, asi que eso quieres no estonces si tanto quieres estar con ese, hizo una media sonrisa mientras la mira friamente, estas despedida, no necesito a una persona inefisiente como tu, mañana pasa ala oficina para darte el dinero que te corresponde, despues puedes hacer de tu vida lo que tu quieras por mi pudes hacer de tu vida lo que tu quieras a mi no me interesa dijo indeferente mientras se iva, mai lo miro paralizada para despues empezar a llorar amargamente mientras se arrodilla junto kanon quien la abrazaba y la miraba con lastima, continuara...


	5. dolor y tristeza segunda y ultima parte

CAPITULO 5: DOLOR Y TRISTEZA SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA PARTE:

Mai seguia llorando amargamente mientras que kanon la veia con lastima mientras la abrasaba, tranquila mai, dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro, mai lo miro con tristeza pero se derrumbo por completo ya que vio en el algo que hizo que sacara todo lo que la heria y envenenaba por completo, vio su dulce y calida mirada que le decia y trasmitia sus mejores deseos, esperanzas y sueños, el deseo de tener a alguien a quien amar y en quien confiar, mai no pudo mas y se le avalanso mientras gritaba con llanto y decesperacion su nombre del chico,¡KANON! dijo mai mientras lo abrasaba con fuerza y lloraba en su pecho, el chico la miro sorprendido pero despues sonrio con calides para abrasarla con o mayor fuerza, mai paso la noche con el en su casa mientras platicaban historias de su vida y tambien de terror, vieron peliculas, animes, se la pasaban todo el dia riendo mai se sentia bien con el, por primera vez sintio que alguien la queria y la apresiaba de verdad, sonrio con calides y ala vez con tristeza ya que estrañaba mucho a naru y a sus amigos, los estrañaba de verdad pero eso cambio gracias a su comportamiento ya que le dijieron cosas muy hirientes incluso naru quien solo la miraba friamente y lo que peor fue que lo que dijieron que se arrepentian de a ver sido sus amigos lo cual hiro mucho a mai quien solo se retiro de ahi mientras lloraba y escuhcaba todas las burlas de cada uno asia su persona inclullendo a naru, se sintio mal por ello pero eso muy pronto iva a cambiar para siempre inclullendo su amor y cariño que antes le tenia sus amigos y a naru se sintia muy bien cuadno hablo con kanon quien se sento con ella para hablar de lo sucedido, ella se sorprendio mucho al ver que tan buen ser humano era kanon y que el si era un verdadero amigo ya que a un recuerda las palabras que le dijo el " no te preocupes por gente que no vala nada dejalos si ellos no valoran esta oportunidad de ser felices los que van a su frir mas son ellos, no los tomes encuenta ahora yo soy tu nuevo y unico mejor amigo yo nunca te voy a dejar sola y mucho menos te voy a tratar de esa manera querida mai, dijo kanon viendola con seriedad mientras le agarraba su mano, mai volvio a llorar y de nuevo lo abrazo , mientras que en otra parte naru estaba sentado en su oficina mientras que escuchaba con atenccion los puntos de vista de houshou takigawa, john brown y ayako matsuzaki y lin koujo , naru los miraba por primera vez con una media sonrisa, hasta que la puerta se abrio de improviso y vieron que entro una chica bajita, de cabello corto y negro, de tez palida, ojos violetas, vestia un hermoso kimono, corrio con deseperacion hasta donde se encontraban ellos, ¡ NARU DONDE PUEDO ENCONTRAR A MAI ES HURGENTE! dijo alterada y preocupada la chica, naru y los demas la miraron sorprendidos por su actitud, ¿que pasa masako por que estas asi? dijo ayako mirando ala chica con preocupasion al igual que los otros, y lo mas importante por que preguntas por mai dijo naru con seriedad, masako los miro agotada para despues sentarse en el sofal, nada solo que tuve un sueño en donde mai se volvia una persona malvada, pero seguramente es falso, dijo con una sonrisa devil, mientras se tomaba un te que ayako le habia llevado para que se tranquilisara,les sonrio alegre naru y los demas volvieron a platicar, pero masako reia por todo lo que sus amigos contaban pero puso una cara triste ya que a un no podia olvidar el sueño en que mai se volvia mala incluso le daba un hijo a un demonio muy poderoso, no lo podia olvidar, era verdad que mai nunca la quizo que no sabia por que se sentia tan angustiada por ella y por que queria que regresara de nuevo, la queria de vuelta al trabajo, la queria ver de nuevo queria ser su amiga, masako no dejaba de llorar por ella todas las noches y eso la estaba acabando, mientras que mai ni siquera pensaba en ellos y si lo hacia se obligaba a olvidarlos y ignorarlos, ellos ya no existian en su vida, ahora tenia un nuevo amigo y un nuevo trabajo, algo esta cambiando en ella y no sabia que o quizas no queria darse cuenta pero le encantaba y mas si estaba con kanon quien le estaba haciendo olvidar sin que ella lo supiera o lo evitara o quizas si, era el recuerdo y el amor y amistad que le tenia a naru, poco a poco sentia que lo olvidaba, y despresiaba hasta el punto de odiarlo, mientras que naru pensaba en mai y en el sueño de masako pero no le importaba en lo mas minimo lo que le pasara a ella pero lo que no sabia es que eso muy pronto iva a cambiar por completo y seria el momento en donde se arrepentiria por todo y realmente lo haria ya que no sabia lo que se hiba a vernir despues y que tal vez perdiria a mai para siempre, continuara...


	6. Chapter 6 un cambio siempre es bueno

CAPITULO 6: UN CAMBIO ES SIEMPRE BUENO PERO AVECES PUEDE SER UN GRAN TORMENTO PARA OTROS PRIMERA PARTE:

Mai se habia levantado muy temprano para ir ala escuela, se cambio, iba bajando de las escaleras cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, bajo corriendo, se dirijio hacia la puerta y la abrio, solamente hizo un jesto sorprendido y alegre.

-Kanon - dijo alegre mientras lo abrazaba.

El cual solo sonrio.

- Hola mai, perdon por las molestias - dijo apenado el chico.

Mientras que Mai lo invitaba a pasar.

- Hay no te preocupes, me alegra de hecho que estes aqui, me da mucho gusto - dijo sonriendole calidamente.

Kanon la miro sorprendido pero despues la miro con cariño para despues abrazarla.

- Bien es hora de desayunar - dijo Mai con una sonrisa.

Mientras se dirijia hacia la cosina pero una mano la detuvo, voltio sorprendida.

- ¿Que pasa Kanon?- le pregunto Mai con sorpresa.

Kanon solo la miro con una sonrisa ala mitad para despues jalarla hacia el.

- Ahora a mi me toca invitarte el desayuno, linda Mai dijo Kanon con calides mientras abrazaba de nuevo a mai con mucha fuerza mientras que ella se quedaba paralizada pero despues sonrio con ternura mientras colocaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Mientras que en otra parte Naru ya estaba desayunando junto a Lyn quien solo lo miraba serio.

- ¿Que pasa Naru?- le pregunto el hombre con curiosidad.

El chico estaba muy distraido y sobretodo muy angustiado y no sabia por que.

- No me pasa nada Lyn, - dijo Naru con tranquilidad para terminar su desayuno, Despues se levanto de la mesa para irse ala oficina.

Iba camindo cuando escucho a unos chicos que venia Hacia el , pero no le dio importancia asi que siguio caminado.

El nunca le daba ninguna importancia a lo que no lo devia, siguio caminado iba muy pensativo pero atraves de sus pensamientos hubo una especie de imagen o vision la cual trataba de una chica de cabello corto era castaño, no la veia bien, lo unico que veia era que la chica tenia un hermoso vestido color rojo, se pregunto quien era aquella mujer no sabia por que pero la empezo a seguir ya que esta voltiaba a verlo para despues retirase mientras daba pasos tranquilos sin ninguna prisa, siguio caminando pero a Naru le paresia algo cansado y desesperante ya que por mas que la mujer caminara despacio no lograba alcansarla y eso sin poder evitarlo lo alteraba de sobremanera y de nuevo no sabia por que, la mujer se retiraba mas y mas hasta el punto de quedar muy lejos de su alcanse, el chico ya desesperado empezo a pedirle que se detubiera y que por favor regresara.

La mujer se detubo y poco a poco empezo a voltiar, Naru quien la mira serio y agotado y un poco curioso de por fin ver el rostro de aquella misteriosa mujer, La mujer por fin le habia dado la cara provocando que el chico se paralizara por completo, solo pudo susurrar algo...

Mai... -dijo con el con miedo, al decir el nombre de la chica la cual era Mai se empezo a destruir todo y empezo a salir fuego, quedando solo el y ella en un pedazo de simple pavimento.

A Naru le dio panico y empezo a corrern en direccion de Mai la cual solo lo miraba distante, el le gritaba que se alejara de ahi y que viniera asi donde el estaba pero ella no hacia nada solo se quedaba ahi sin moverse, ya desesperado empezo a correr asi donde la chica estaba, al llegar asi ella, solo pudo ver como una persona abrazaba a mai, a el no le podia ver la cara pero si pudo ver como aquella persona y mai eran consumidas por el mortal fuego para despues ese mismo fuego terminara con su vida mientras observaba como Mai era asesinada por aquel fuego horrible y ardiente,

Naru se desperto de su alucinacion, no se dio cuenta que se habia quedado en la mitad de la calle, algunas personas lo observaban sorprendidas, otras como si estuviera loco, el no les hiso ningun caso solo se dedico a caminar, se detubo por un momento mientras respiraba agotadamente y no por que estuviera cansado de caminar si no por la imagen que habia visto de como mai era consumida junto a esa persona por aquel fuego, fue horrible ver todo eso quizas a mai ya no la quisiera como antes, pero se sentia muy mal desde que la despidio, nunca quizo admitirlo frente a todos, se sentia muy mal por todo lo que le habia dicho a Mai y el tambien como los demas queria que mai regresara, no sabia por que pero nesecitaba verla, ahora el le tocaba ir asi donde mai vivia y le pediria que por favor regresara a trabajar, se despuso a ir asi donde la chica estaba viviendo pero se percato de una pareja de un chico y de una chica, venian abrazados y riendo mientras el chico le daba una bolsa de dulces, Naru se quedo paralizado sin poder moverse, no sabia por que pero no podia moverse por ningun motivo.

* * *

LES QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO PARA DECIRME QUE SI LES A GUSTADO MI HISTORIA, TAMBIEN LES QUIERO DECIR QUE ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE MANAGA, COMO DIJO UNA FAN O UN FAN YA NADIEN ESCRIBE CERCA DE ESTE MANGA O OTROS, GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIO , ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO MIS HISTORIAS.

PERDON TAMBIEN POR LAS FALTAS DE OTORGRAFIA, PERO A VECES NO ME DOY CUENTA Y EN OCASION ES EL FORO DONDE ESCRIBO, ASIQ UE PERDON...

Lo unico que podo decir con dificultad y dolor fue.

- Mai...,

CONTINUARA...


	7. CAPITULO 7: UN CAMBIO ES SIEMPRE BUENO

CAPITULO 7: UN CAMBIO ES SIEMPRE BUENO PERO AVECES PUEDE SER UNA GRAN TORMENTO PARA OTROS SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA PARTE:

Naru miraba paralizado a mai quien no se habia percatado aun de su presencia, algo dentro de el se quebro no supo decir cuando pero de nuevo como una marea de recuerdos, esa imagen horrible se hizo presente, la imagen donde mai era sujetada por quella persona desconosida para ser despues quemada viva por aquel infernal fuego, a un no se lo podia quitar de la cabeza, se llevo una mano a su cabeza ya que le empezaba a doler, miro con dicultad donde mai y ese chico el cual era Kanon Wakachima era un alumno que habia llegado hace poco en el curso escolar de mai apenas lo conisia y acausa de ello habia sido el culpable de que mai y el se peliaran y terminara por despedirla ya que pensaba que su trabajo no le importaba para nada.

ya habia pasado varios meses desde que el y mai ya no se veian ni si quiera se hablaban, fue cruel con ella y eso lo sabia muy bien, pero talvez no fuera demasiado tarde para pedirle perdon a mai, los seguia mirando como reian mientras que mai le señalaba algo de una tienda que estaba cerca, kanon lo miraba atentamente mientras tenia sujetada a mai de la cintura mientras que esta le decia algo que al pareser era muy divertido ya que el chico solo hizo una sonrisa divertida, ya harto de esa situacion de ver y opinar por su cuenta, fue desidido hacia donde estaba mai y kanon los cuales no se habian percatado para nada de la presencia de Naru quien ya veia con paso desidido y firme asi donde ellos dos estaban.

- Oye Mai te gusta eso es muy hermoso no lo crees dijo kanon con voz tranquila mientras le señalaba a mai un oso de peluche color blanco era precioso.

Mai lo miro maravillada mientras abrazaba mas a kanon quien a su vez la abrasaba con mas fuerza.

- Es hermoso kanon es relamente... no pudo terminar ya que una voz fria la interrupio sacandola a ella y a kanon de su ensoñasion.

Ambos chicos voltiaron alterados, mas mai quien miro a naru con seriedad, kanon solo miro con indiferencia, naru solo los miro tranquilo y inespresivo como siempre mientras que Mai lo miraba secamente al igual que kanon.

- Hola Mai- dijo Naru con tranquilidad.

Mai ni siquiera le devolvio el saludo solo lo miro indiferente al igual que kanon, a Naru le impresiono mucho su actitud sabia que estaba molesta pero algo le preocupaba y no sabia que.

- Mai quiero pedirte que... no dijo nada mas ya que mai paso por su lado, ignorandolo por completo como si el no estuviese.

Naru se paralizo por complero, lo unico que hizo fue agarrar a Mai por un brazo y hacerla que se detuviera.

Mai lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, por primera vez kanon lo miro con frialdad mientras sujetaba a mai del otro brazo que le quedaba libre.

- ¿Se puede saber estupido por que me agarras de esa forma? ¡sueltame! dijo enojada mientras se liberaba agresivamente del brazo del chico mientras que naru la miraba con lastima.

- Mai, por favor escuchame, dijo Naru con suplica.

La cual lo miro indiferente mientras que kanon lo miraba con frialdad.

-Quiero pedirte que me perdones y que vuelbas conmigo a trabajar, dijo Naru con tranquilidad y amabilidad esperando de que mai aceptara.

kanon lo miro paralizado para despues cambiar su expresion por una fria y llena de odio, solo miro a mai esperando su respuesta.

Naru la miraba esperanzado, mai tenia la cabeza agachada, miro a naru, el cual quien tenia su semblante lleno de esperanza y anelo empezo a cambiar drasticamente, cuando menos lo penso una fuerte bofetada se hizo presente, sorprendiendo a los presentes y a todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos tres.

mai tenia una mano levantado y un semblante lleno de dolor y coraje.

- ¡tu maldito, como te atreves a venir a burlarte de mi, como te treves! le dijo con furia.

kanon miro con una media sonrisa todo lo que ocurria, es como si descansara de algo que lo estaba agobiando.

Naru quien tenia la cabeza ladiada, se llevo una mano hacia su mejilla la cual estaba roja de la bofetada que le dio mai quien lo miraba con odio puro, naru la miro con incredulidad, no podia creer que mai lo haga tratado de esa forma.

- mai, por favor, escuchame - le decia suplicante naru.

-mai lo empujo con fuerza provocando que este se callera, naru esperaba el impacto del frio suelo pero nunca llego y lo unico que vio fue a Houshou sosteniendolo mientras lo alludaba a pararse tenia un semblante serio al igual que Ayako y Jonn, quienes miraban a mai y a kanon los cuales tenian un semblante frio en especial Mai.

- ¡ se puede saber que te pasa Mai, por que empujaste a Naru? - le dijo enojado el monje houshou, la cual lo miro indiferente.

- por que se metio con nosotros algun problema - le dijo kanon con burla y molestia.

Honshou solo lo miro serio.

- Tu deves de ser ese chico que llego ala escuela de Mai verdad - dijo mirandolo de arriba a bajo.

El cual lo miro como si no le importara lo que el le dijiese.

-Mai por favor vuelve con nosotros - dijo Ayako con desesperacion.

Mai la miro indiferente para despues ignorarla por completo, se voltio para ise, pero la voz de Naru la detuvo.

-¡Mai detente por favor escuchame, quiero que vuelvas conmigo y que estes con todos nosotros, te prometo que sera diferente ya no te haremos a un lado!, - decia Naru con desesperacion impregnada en su voz queria de verdad que mai estubiera con el y no con kanon, no sabia por que pero no queria que estuviera con ese chico.

Mai se detuvo, naru sonrio con alegria al igual que los otros tres que esperaban que en verdad Mai los perdonara.

Mai voltio a verlos con una mirada fria.

- Claro amigos, dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Naru, Hoshou, Ayako y Jonn la miraron alegres, pero kanon sonreia burlon, naru no supo por que pero al ver la sonrisa burlona y fria de kanon supo que no era verdad lo que Mai decia.

- Malditos hipocritas - dijo Mai con odio mientras que la sonrisa adorable que tenia se iba evaporando para solo dejar una mueca fria y llena de ira, nunca voy a volver con ustedes, nunca, para su informacion tengo un gran amigo incluso un trabajo. asi que no los nesecito para nada, solo vinieron a burlarse de mi verdad, los odio y no saben cuanto, asi que si saben lo que les comvienen dejenme en paz o si no atenganse a las consecuensias, -termino con un deje de frialdad impregnado en la voz.

Mientras se daba la vuelta y se hiba junto con kanon quien solo los miro indiferente y burlonamente para despues irse junto con Mai y desapareser entre la gente que pasaba, los cuatro chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos y adoloridos por lo que Mai les habia dicho, eso relamente les habia partido en dos su corazon, pero sabian muy en el fondo que ellos tenian la culpa de la actitud de la chica, ellos eran los responsables.

Naru miro asi donde mai habia estado, solo pudo agachar la cabeza mientras apretaba con firmeza su puño hasta sangrarle.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
